If only I were dead
by I-heart-vampires
Summary: What would happen if Emmett lost Rosalie? What would happen if a hot new vampire and small resemblances of Rosalie came to town? What would happen if a werewolf imprinted on a vampire? Find out about Sera Feifer inside. Major Lemons! Em&OC, smuttiness !
1. Chap 1: The truth never lies

Typical day, typical, typical

Typical day, typical, typical. Wrong. My Mom was forcing me to move with her to Forks, Washington. Safest place on Earth, right. We hadn't heard of any covens around there, and Canada was getting old. So we were going to the States, big whoop. Ugh. I groaned annoyedly, as we entered the small house. "Mom, why do I have to come along?" I whined. She giggled at me and smiled, "Because it's time to move on honey. I'm not getting any younger!" she smiled. Ugh, I wish I could say the same. I was eternally 18, how sucky could you get? While my Mom was human, she'd had me at 15, and I was not human. At 18 when I'd run away from home, I had been bitten by a vampire, and left to die, but I wasn't so lucky. I was stuck in an 18-year-old body, never going to wither away and die like my Mom.

I hid out in my room for about a year, at night I'd climb out my window and feed off some of the small game around our house. One day my Mom finally found out my secret. She was scared I was pregnant or something, and seemed relieved and unperturbed by the fact that her daughter was a vampire. When I had my new diet, after a few months my eyes were like liquid gold. I was happy they were no longer the bloody red they'd been when I first saw myself. I could no longer sleep, and I didn't want to eat a thing. Food seemed so repulsive. And so now I was in a stupid house, my mom asleep as I sat in my room playing video games. I'd fed the morning before, since I started school, well in a few hours.

After beating the game, I just leaned back and stared at the useless bed behind my bean bag chair. My room was tie died, and multiple colors. I had loads of sunglasses also. My closet was pretty big, thank God. After long enough I went to my bathroom and took a shower humming some tune silently, when I heard a small swish sound outside my bathroom window. I cut the water, and grabbed a towel. I just grabbed a clip, putting my long ashy blonde hair up. I had one black streak towards the front. My chest was too big in my opinion though. Too bad I couldn't change that, I moaned. When I walked out of the bathroom, I headed towards my room, quickly changing into boxers, and a black cami. The boxers were Pink boxers from Victoria's Secret. Of course I wore underwear underneath.

I walked down the stairs and opened the door. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. Just the paperboy. I guess I was being paranoid again. I picked up the paper and walked back up to my room. I made sure I had everything ready for my first day at Forks High. Ugh, even the name was a stick up your ass. Me, Sera Feifer would be forced to go to the gayest school in existence, lovely. I sat around a few more hours reading Romeo & Juliet for the thousandth time in a row. Life sucked when you had all the time in the world. I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red corset with red frill, and a Hawthorne Heights jacket, pulling on my black converses. I looked at my watch. 7:30. I decided to go ahead and leave before I broke something. I grabbed my bookbag, and black messenger bag, heading out the door. My Mom was at the table having her breakfast. "See ya Mom, going to school." I announced. She waved with a smile, and I put on my sunglasses. They were big and black tinted to hide my eyes. I missed my blue eyes. They were clear like the sky, oh well.

I jumped quickly into my black Aston Martin. It had tinted windows, awesome leather seats, and was my baby. I had personalized the engine myself after buying her so she'd last longer than two years. I then jumped into my car and started heading towards the school I'd spend a year at. I was to have transferred for my last year because of technical difficulties. Course it was my fault. I saw the school easily, and as my car purred like the beautiful kitten it was I pulled into a spot. I got out silently, and headed towards the office, glancing around from behind my sunglasses. Shitty name equals shitty school. Great!


	2. Chap 2: No longer my secret

I walked into the small office, my hair braided and over my shoulder, and my hood down

I walked into the small office, my hair braided and over my shoulder, and my hood down. I walked up to the desk, and gave a small cough. The lady at the desk looked up with a smile. "New student?" I just nodded. "Sera Feifer." I answered. She just smiled as she pulled out a manilla envelope with papers and schedule, and a map of the school. "There's a map of the school for you in there, and all your classes, and there's a piece of paper in there for each of your teachers to sign. Bring it back at the end of the day. Good luck!" she said in a cheerful tone. I looked her over one more time. Red hair in a messy bun, wrinkly pale skin, red fake nails, and a shirt from the 70s. Oh God, ruby red lipstick, and Zebra print glasses. I grimaced a bit and just turned, heading back towards my car. When I walked out, more people were there, most surrounding my car. God. Act like they've never seen one before, idiots. I slid past them easily without touching them, and tossed most of the papers inside, and stuffed some in my bag.

I turned to the people scowling. They backed off immediately, accept for a girl with fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, and flowing brunette hair. She was wearing a t-shirt with a The Clash concert on the front, and jeans. She just smiled, "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." She said. She seemed a bit shy, and suddenly a girl with short spiky black hair was at her side. She was wearing jeans too, and had on a yellow shirt that was from Pac Sun. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" she chirped. I noticed her golden eyes. My Mom was wrong, I cursed myself for noticing. I just smiled naturally. "Hi. I'm Sera, Sera Feifer." I said in a casual tone. "Why don't you take off your sunglasses? It's not sunny. It hardly ever is." Bella asked. I thought of a quick answer. "Well my eyes are easily affected by light, so I have to wear them, according to my optometrist." I grimaced. That was the stupidest excuse I'd ever made.

Alice blinked, and seemed to be staring at me. Suddenly, a guy with messy bronze hair, golden eyes, and that same alabaster glow as Alice came up beside Bella, placing an arm around her waist. "Hello. You must be the new girl. You're the talk of the town, we haven't had a new person since Bella came last year." He smiled dazzlingly down at Bella, and she stopped breathing for a minute. He looked back to me, and a disgruntled expression came onto his face. He looked me over, but the smile quickly came back. "I'm Edward by the way, Edward Cullen. You're name's Sera Feifer right?" he asked. I just nodded. Bella bit her bottom lip, "So who's your first hour?" she perked up. I pulled out my schedule, and handed it to her. She blinked and stared at it as if in awe. "We have every class together. That's cool!" she smiled handing me my schedule. I tucked it away, and just smiled.

Some of the guys were looking at me, giving me lustful looks. I resisted growling and ripping their throats out. I walked to class with Edward and Bella, feeling Edward glance at me confusedly every few seconds. We entered the classroom and I walked up to the front of the class. He didn't seem so pleasant. "Hm. Ms. Feifer. Please remove your sunglasses, you're inside." I grumbled something silently, and removed my sunglasses. He handed me the paper with a smug expression. "You may have a seat now." Least he didn't make me introduce myself. I walked towards the back of the room, and laid my head down. "Stupid fucker." I mumbled. I looked to Edward and Bella who were staring at me with a horrified expression. I quirked a brow. "What?" I asked. Edward calmed down first. "I should've expected as much." "What?" I said again. Bella just smiled. "So, you're a vampire?" she said smoothly, I about fell out of my seat.

Edward coughed hiding a laugh. I gave a small cough. "Erm, yes." I admitted. She was in on the secret, no one would react that naturally. "But apparently I'm not the only vampire in Forks." I said. Edward twitched, "Hm, I take it you're a vegetarian." I chuckled, "Yeah. I guess that's one way of putting it." Edward chuckled with a smile. The teacher was busy lecturing about something that wasn't important, and we were at the back of the class, so getting caught was close to impossible. "You should come over today. Carlisle should know about this." Bella nodded, "And Jacob, and the pack." Edward pursed his lips, "Yeah, sure. But be careful." I bit my bottom lip. "Pack? As in werewolves?" I asked. The two nodded, Bella just smiled. "Don't worry, I think they'll like you just fine!" she beamed. As the day dredged on, the time got closer to when I'd meet the rest of the Cullens. I was slightly scared, slightly.

The day finally came to an end as we headed to our cars. I was laughing so hard because of watching Bella in gym. It was too funny. "Wow, I've never seen anyone that bad. Get your Dad to write you a note so you don't have to play." Bella pouted, "He won't I already asked." I patted her on the back. "Don't worry. It'll be ok." I smiled reassuringly. She smiled, "Thanks, you're pretty human for a vampire." I just shrugged, "Probably because my Mom's human. She knows what I am, but, well she rubs off on me." I chuckled. Bella gasped, "You're Mom's human? How old is she?" I tried not to laugh. "She had me when she was fifteen, she's forty now." We stopped in front of a silver Volvo. "Well, follow me. Come on Bella let's get in." Edward said. I just walked over to my car, and started the motor, and followed Edward.

After a while, we drove through to an opening, where a huge white house was. I felt my jaw drop. I cut the ignition and stepped out, thank God I knew Edward. He and Bella walked over. "Kinda big, I know." Edward said in a whatever-it's-not-much tone. "I love your house." I whispered. He chuckled at my response. "Come on, we better get in." I followed them inside the house was just as nice inside as it was out. I saw a guy with blonde hair on the couch with Alice. They were snuggled up next to each other. I guessed that was her mate. "Guys, we have a guest." Edward said in a normal speaking tone. But everyone came. A man with blonde hair walked in, he was slender, and in a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt. He had a woman, with caramel colored hair that waved around her heart shaped face. She had a beautiful face, even for a vampire. Then, Alice, and the guy she'd been on the couch with came over. He was tall, and a bit more muscle than Edward, they all wore kind expressions. Last but not least, a very muscled guy came, he seemed like a grown man, except he had a baby face, and curly brown hair.

I bit at my perfect lip a bit. God, he was hot. When he looked up from the floor and our eyes met, I felt a strange feeling surge in my body. If I were still alive I knew I'd be blushing. My attention went to the blonde man as he coughed. "I am Carlisle, the leader of this family. This is my wife Esme, our son Emmett, you've met Alice and Edward, and the other is Jasper." I wondered which was Jasper and Emmett I looked between the two. Edward answered my question. "Jasper is the one with Alice." I didn't ask and just nodded in understanding. My eyes glazed over the family one more time. So, Bella was with Edward, but she was human. Not a pet, interesting. I thought it seemed cool. I suddenly noticed Emmett looking over my shoulder at my car. "Oh, you wanna come outside and I'll show you what's under the hood?" I offered. A smile came to his face. I about squealed in delight. He was so cute. Edward and Bella had walked up stairs, and Alice and Jasper were back on the couch together, and Carlisle and Esme had gone back into the kitchen. Emmett was looking at me again, God thank you for not letting me be human. I'd be blushing like mad by now. "Erm, so let's go." I turned and headed outside. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed Emmett next to me. I walked to the door, and opened it, pulling a button, popping open the hood. I shut the door softly and walked to the front of my car. He was next to me, and a bit anxious.

I pulled it up, and his eyes went wide. "You customized your engine?" he asked. I giggled, "Yeah. I wanna keep my baby for more than two years, so I walked around AutoZone for about two hours. It was funny, some of the guys were staring at me wondering shit like. 'What the hell is a chick doing here so long?' Acting like I know nothing about cars and that I couldn't hear their whispering." I chuckled. Emmett smiled, "You remind me a lot of my mate. But she died. I really miss her." He sighed. I patted him on the back, "It's ok. I'm sure one day you're heart will heal. You just gotta replace those spark plugs and get a good boost of energy. Need a new battery, right?" I giggled at my own joke. His laughter boomed, and I just smiled. Wait. I was smiling over a guy. No. I didn't fall in love. That was impossible, right?


	3. Chapter 3: Not so happy discovery

I own no Twilight charries only Sera and her Mom, and any other charries not original to the Twilight Cast

I fell onto my bed staring at the ceiling. It was official, I had the hots for Emmett Cullen. The bulky, sexy, adorable, cars loving bear like vampire. I sighed softly, wiggling. God, I was nothing but a ball of energy now. I wish I knew how he felt about me. I shut my eyes imagining what he looked like with out the clothes. My eyes shot open, and I wished I hadn't just imagined what I had I could suddenly feel as if Emmett's fingers were running over my skin. Leaving trails of him over my skin. His heated breath on my ice cold neck. His lips rubbing over my collarbone and up my jaw line. I could feel his fingers slipping under my clothes, the bulk of his muscles on my body. My fantasy was suddenly interrupted by the shutting of the front door. I sat bolt up right quickly. I heard my Mum come up the stairs she walked into my room, a smile on her face. "Hello dear. How was your first day?" she hugged me. Mum seemed pretty happy, strange. "It was, interesting. There's a clan that lives here, and they seem to like me." I shrugged, lying back down on my bed.

My Mum continued to smile at me. I finally asked the question she'd been waiting for. "And how was your day Mum?" She suddenly spilled. "Oh, I met the chief of this town. Nice young man. Really sweet. And he has a daughter your age well you know what I mean. But he was just the most precious dear. He was so kind and gentleman like. I would swear he came straight out of the early 1900s." my Mum crooned blushing. I could tell she was interested, even though he was younger. I smiled at her, "I'm glad it went well. Tell me everything." And so she did. An hour later she went to go eat and I sat on the floor in front of my bed playing video games, typical me. After half an hour later my cell rang and I picked it up. "Hello?" I asked, still playing the game, and winning if I might add. "SERA! YOU GOTTA COME OVER HERE QUICK!" Alice was screaming. I blinked, still holding the phone a good distance from my ear now. "Why?" I asked. "Because something happened. I need you here, now. Hurry up! We've no time to lose." She said urgently. I sighed, hitting the end button, slipping the phone in my back pocket. "Mum! Going out! Be back soon!" I called jumping out the window. "Hello baby." I smiled at my car, getting in and hitting the gas. I got a text from Bella telling me to pick her up, so I drove by her house, my Mum gave me his address just in case of Emergencies. I rode up, and her Dad was staring out the window. He seemed surprised to see my car. I just slid out, heading to the front door. I rang the doorbell slightly reluctant, waiting for it to be answered. Her Dad came to the door, and opened it. "Chief Swan?" I smiled. He blinked for a minute. "Ah yes, I was expecting the Cullen boy." He seemed to mutter disappointed. I couldn't tell much. "I came to get Bella, I'm Sera. I just moved in." I took his hand and shook. Americans were so strange.

Bella came down the stares in her usual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. She'd changed, I noted the difference but wouldn't say anything. "Hey Bella." I smiled. "Sera! Sorry I didn't answer the door myself." She shrugged. "Meh. It won't kill me, ready to go?" I smiled. "Yeah," she grabbed her backpack smiling. "Where are you girls off to?" Charlie asked. "To the Cullens, Alice called, and told me to get Bella. I think it's like some sort of big study group." I lied smoothly. "She can spend the night over at my place, if that's ok with you Chief Swan." I smiled. Sure he just met me, but no parent ever rejected my sincerity. "Mm, alright." He mumbled letting Bella out the door. "Nice move. How do you do that?" she asked as we got in my car.

I just laughed. "Bella, I've lived a long time, I'm just that awesome." I smiled. Bella giggled, "So, I should tell you why we're doing this, shouldn't I?" she blushed. I sighed, "You can tell me if you want or I can be surprised." She looked up to me blinking. "Really?" I just smiled. "Yeah. Don't worry about it." Bella sighed in relief. "You're awesome Sera. Truly. I don't know how I'm going to repay you." I waved it off. "Don't worry, I'm just a good person. Heh." I gave a small laugh. The rest of the way we just listened to the radio, her looking out the window and me just driving. She was a quiet person. As we arrived there was a group of boys out at the front. They didn't look very welcoming. I opened my door sliding out, and heading towards the house with Bella, book bag on one shoulder.

"Oh great. It's true. A new bloodsucker!" One yelled, God what I'd do to slap the taste out of his mouth. Bella just placed a hand on my shoulder. "They're always like this, hehe." She laughed nervously. I just sighed. "It's ok. I'm kinda used to this kind of stuff. I'm getting used to this let down business." I did my best not to sound distasteful, but it was true. It seemed today all I was being was a let down. Some of the boy's approached me. Oh God. They smelled all like wet dog. I thought I was about to gag. How sickening can you get? "She looks like the blonde one they used to have." One commented. Blonde one? "A lot like her, like they could be twins." Another said.

Ok, who the hell were they talking about? Who was this blonde one? And why and how did I look like her so much? The Cullens all stepped out on the porch. Emmett watching me more than all the others. It was strange. I gulped, as the group of boys walked around me, taking in my scent and continuing their snide comments. I just shut my eyes doing my best to block it all out. I wished I was back home, like none of this had happened. Like none of these people knew who and what I was. No doubt Carlisle had already found out everything he could about me. No doubt these boys were here for something. When I opened my eyes they locked with one of the boys. He'd been surprisingly quiet, when our eyes locked, something sparked in his and he quickly wheeled away from me. Bella ran over to him along with the rest of them and Alice came over to me.

"We're so sorry about this Sera. They turned up at our doorstep because when they caught your scent they suspected us so we had to prove them wrong. They're werewolves, and…" My attention suddenly went back to the group of boys. My eyes scanning them over. They were obviously from the close by reservation my mum had mentioned. That explained a lot but, still… "Alice, I don't care what they are, just who is this 'blonde one' they keep whispering about?" As I said that Alice's eyes widened, and sorrow crossed every Cullens' face. "She was with us. Rosalie, she was Emmett's mate. But, she's dead now. That's all I can say." She sighed. I suddenly felt a pang. Damn it. Looking like. Him cheering up. I would just be a replacement. Of course.

I myself am never good enough. I clenched my teeth together. "Take Bella to school tomorrow and let her stay with you. I've got stuff to do at home." I lied, turning to my car. I heard slight commotion, Edward had begun to whisper in someone's ear, and then a cool hand was around my wrist. "It's not what you think." I wrenched my hand from the grasp. "I don't care, don't worry about me. I'll just leave. My mum'll be fine here I have an education anyway. Nice knowing you for half a day." I said not caring about the sting in my tone, getting in my car and leaving. Thank God I couldn't cry, or else I'd be a mess as I drove home. No, I couldn't go home. I had to get away. Maybe, yeah, I'll go back there. I looked at my phone as it vibrated on the seat. I turned it off and pressed on the gas.

No going back for me. Sorry mum but this is too much.


End file.
